


Jenny

by cymeteria



Series: Les satellites [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Porn, porn porn porn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymeteria/pseuds/cymeteria





	Jenny

**Titre de série :**  Les satellites  
 **Titre de chapitre**  : Jenny  
 **Pairing** : Kurt/Blaine  
 **Rating**  : NC-17  
 **Warnings**  : PORN porn porn et encore porn.  
 **Genre**  : porny romance  
 **Note**  : « Les satellites » est une série de dix fics Univers Alternatifs, ayant pour point commun de relater une rencontre. Chaque chapitre peut se lire individuellement.  
 **Note 2**  : Je m'excuse platement pour le manque de réponses aux commentaires. Je les lis tous et ils me vont droit au cœur. Merci beaucoup du temps que vous accordez à mes petits délires personnels.  
 **Note 3**  : Je vous encourage vivement à écouter la chanson Jenny de Walk the Moon.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine auraient pu ne pas se rencontrer sur les marches d'un escalier. Kurt aurait pu décider de ne pas aller espionner à Dalton ce jour là et Blaine aurait pu être à l'heure et ne pas croiser Kurt en descendant pour rejoindre les Warblers…

Il y a une multitude de possibles et le destin a choisi celui ci, mais il aurait tout aussi bien en choisir un autre.

Voilà alors ce qui aurait pu se produire :

* * *

**5\. Jenny**

Blaine se retrouve à assister à un cours de pôle dance par défi.

Wes et David lui ont offert un abonnement pour son vingt-et-unième anniversaire et cela lui avait paru hilarant sauf qu'il était à ce moment là complètement saoul et qu'un pot de fleur l'aurait fait rire. Le lendemain il riait déjà nettement moins. Wes et David lui avaient alors assuré qu'il pouvait tout à fait échanger le bon pour une autre activité (le club de sport offre entre autre des cours de parapente)  _s'il ne s'en sentait pas capable._ Et Blaine n'est pas homme à refuser un challenge. A moins qu'il n'ait trop de fierté pour son propre bien… Sûrement un peu des deux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est donc ce cadeau empoisonné qui l'amène à déposer ses affaires et à rejoindre un petit groupe de jeunes femmes en train d'attendre leur professeur. Il est bien entendu le seul garçon, mais il décide de ne pas se laisser démonter pour autant. En faisant des recherches sur youtube, il a bien vu que ce n'était pas réservé à la gente féminine et puis de toute façon, il n'a jamais cru à la séparation des activités selon le sexe. C'est stupide. Si certains hommes se sentent trop de virilité mal placée pour essayer quelque chose, Blaine les range automatiquement dans la catégorie des idiots. Non, ce dont Blaine a le plus peur finalement, c'est d'être complètement ridicule. Il a de la masse musculaire et de la force dans les bras et les abdominaux, mais il n'a certainement pas la grâce des gens qu'il a vu sur les vidéos.

« Bonjour, vous attendez Jenny vous aussi ? », demande-t-il à sa voisine, une petite jeune fille rondelette au visage criblé de tâches de rousseurs.

« Yep. »

Elle lui montre le tract où se trouvent simplement les horaires ainsi que le nom du professeur en grande lettres cursives :  _Jenny_.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était la meilleure professeur de tout New York. », reprend-elle. « Il y en a qui ne viennent que pour sa séance de démonstration. »

Blaine acquiesce silencieusement. C'est ce que lui a appris sa rapide recherche sur Google, même s'il lui a été impossible de trouver la moindre photo ou vidéo en ligne.

Ils attendent l'arrivée de Jenny en discutant amicalement entre eux. Ils sont une petite dizaine et aucune des jeunes femmes présentes n'a pratiqué le pole dance avant, ce qui rassure Blaine un petit peu. Elles ont toutes entre 20 et 30 ans à peu près et semblent très excitées à la perspective de commencer.

« Avec des biceps comme ça, tu ne vas pas avoir de problèmes. », remarque Mathilda – la jeune fille a qui il a adressé la parole en premier – en lui tâtant le bras.

Blaine rougit.

« Je ne pense pas que cela suffise. »

Leur discussion est interrompue par le bruit léger de pas derrière eux. Blaine se retourne avec les autres pour accueillir le professeur et… Ce n'est définitivement pas une Jenny. Il n'est visiblement pas le seul à se faire cette réflexion car toutes ses voisines ont les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte.

Le jeune homme qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce est vêtu très simplement d'un short et d'un t-shirt au nom du club de sport. Sous sa peau pâle des muscles fermes se dessinent sans pour autant lui donner la carrure d'un bodybuilder et Blaine peut voir se contracter ceux de ses cuisses et de ses mollets lorsqu'il se rapproche.

« Bonjour. », les saluts-il en déposant une pile de CD près de la chaine hi-fi. Sa voix est douce et mélodieuse

Un chœur de « Bonjour. » lui répond immédiatement, même si personne ne semble vraiment quoi savoir penser. Finalement, une des filles du fonds – Géraldine ? – finit par lever la main.

« Oui ?

\- Hum. Vous n'êtes pas Jenny ? »

Le jeune homme sourit, avant de s'étirer longuement vers le haut. Le mouvement fait remonter son t-shirt et dévoile une toute petite bande de peau au niveau de son abdomen.

Blaine va tuer Wes et David. Les couper en tout petits petits morceaux et les donner à manger aux cochons.

« Bien observé. Non, je ne suis pas Jenny. »

Il se place à côté d'une des barres verticale et la tapote délicatement de l'index avant de faire lentement glisser sa main sur le métal.

« Je m'appelle Kurt et voici Jenny. »

Tout le monde acquiesce alors, comme s'il était tout à fait normal de donner un nom à une barre de pole dance.

« Pourquoi Jenny ?, demande Madison.

\- Parce qu'il ne faut pas que vous considériez cette barre comme une simple barre. Jenny… »

Il tourne souplement autour d'elle.

« … est une partenaire. Une amie et un reflet de vous-même. Combien de vous se sont inscrits à ce cours pour plaire à leur compagnon ou à leur compagne ? »

La quasi totalité du groupe lève la main.

« Et bien oubliez ça. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour devenir un objet sexuel. Vous êtes ici pour vous et uniquement pour vous. Le pole dance est un sport jouant sur la sensualité et le potentiel érotique lié à la barre utilisé en striptease, mais c'est également bien plus que ça. Vous allez vous assouplir et renforcer votre tonus musculaire tout en travaillant votre équilibre. Le pole dance vous donnera de l'assurance et une confiance en votre corps que vous n'auriez sans doute jamais soupçonné. »

Blaine n'est pas particulièrement mal à l'aise dans son corps, mais il pourrait faire avec un peu plus de véritable assurance que celle qu'il se force à aborder pour donner le change.

« Ca ne nous dit pas pourquoi ce prénom en particulier. », insiste Madison, visiblement très attachée à cette réponse.

Kurt ne s'en offusque pas et se baisse à nouveau pour introduire un CD dans le lecteur.

« Jenny, parce que cela correspond au nom de la chanson que j'utilise en introduction. »

Il appuie sur le bouton pour lancer la lecture et se positionne à côté de la barre juste avant que la piste ne commence.

Blaine s'était attendu à un morceau pop rythmé ou un classique dance, mais cette chanson n'est absolument rien de tout ça. Il n'a cependant pas l'occasion de s'attarder plus longtemps sur ce choix musical parce que Kurt commence à bouger et… Blaine sent littéralement sa bouche s'ouvrir dans la plus belle imitation du poisson dans sa marre.

Il n'a jamais, au grand jamais vu quelqu'un bouger comme ça. La gravité semble n'avoir absolument aucune emprise sur Kurt et ses bras le supportent comme s'il ne pesait rien, son corps se pliant et se dépliant souplement au rythme de la musique. Cela en soit a déjà quelque chose de particulièrement impressionnant, mais ce n'est pas ce qui marque le plus lorsque Kurt bouge. Non. Ce que l'on remarque, c'est la sensualité brute qui se dégage de chacun de ses mouvements. Il joue de ses yeux, de la courbe de sa bouche et du délié de ses hanches pour s'enrouler autour de la barre et captiver l'attention de chaque personne se trouvant présente dans la pièce.

Il utilise la barre – Jenny – comme une partenaire qu'il séduit encore et encore. Toute la danse respire le sexe et l'assurance totale que Kurt démontre en dansant sans aucun complexe rend la performance encore plus érotique et lascive.

Blaine sent sa bouche s'assécher et sa langue reposer lourdement contre ses dents. Il avale sa salive et se pince discrètement la cuisse pour sortir de l'espèce d'hébétude stupide qui le paralyse.

Tuer Wes et David. Ou les remercier. Blaine n'a pas encore décidé.

Il tourne légèrement la tête pour juger de la réaction du reste du groupe et il est soulagé d'y voir autant d'émerveillement et d'excitation qu'il peut lui même en ressentir. Et… Est-ce que Géraldine n'aurait pas la main dans son short entre ses jambes ?

_Oh mon Dieu._

Il détourne immédiatement le regard pour le fixer sur Kurt qui… Est en position de grand écart inversé, ses hanches bougeant lentement contre la barre. Kurt qui a les yeux fixés sur Géraldine et qui sait visiblement très bien quel effet il peut produire.

 _Il s'en nourrit_ , réalise Blaine en sentant son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues prendre feu.

Kurt se nourrit de leurs réactions et de ce qu'il dégage car cela se reflète très certainement sur tous leurs visages.

C'en est presque pornographique. Sauf qu'aucun porno n'a jamais eu cet effet là sur Blaine. Parce que Kurt n'est pas en personnage réduit sur son écran d'ordinateur. Il est droit en face de lui et  _il porte encore ses vêtements._

Blaine a officiellement un problème. Malheureusement, il n'a pas l'absence totale de honte de Géraldine et il se contente de croiser les jambes et de tirer son t-shirt pour dissimuler…Ce qu'i dissimuler. C'est un secret de polichinelle car Kurt doit certainement s'en être rendu compte.

« Oh merde alors. J'ai jamais mouillé aussi vite. », murmure Mathilda à côté de lui et  _yerk, yerk_ , Blaine n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Pas du tout.

Les dernières barres de la chanson se font entendre pour laisser place à quelque chose ressemblant à du Britney Spears. Kurt atterrit alors souplement sur ses deux pieds et éteint rapidement la chaine hi-fi. Il n'est même pas essoufflé. Il n'est pas plus affecté que s'il venait d'aller chercher son pain. A vrai dire, leur petit groupe est certainement plus en sueur que lui.  _Et ils n'ont fait que regarder._

« Bien. », reprend Kurt comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. « Dans un premier temps, j'aimerais que nous nous arrêtions deux secondes sur le sens de certaines strophes de cette chanson car elles s'appliquent parfaitement à la pratique du pole dance. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'en citer une peut-être ? »

Une main se lève presqu'immédiatement. C'est une jeune fille timide dont le visage est à moitié masqué par une large paire de lunette.

«  _I'm thinking Jenny's got a body just like an hourglass but I'm taking my time_? »

Sûrement peu sûre d'elle, elle cite la chanson en la formulant comme une question.

« Très bien ! Le pole dance n'est pas quelque chose qui s'apprend en une séance. Il faut de la patience et de la persévérance. Et surtout, surtout, il faut que vous écoutiez votre corps. Il sait de lui-même comment se positionner pour éviter tout traumatisme. Donc oui, prenez votre temps et avant tout faites vous plaisir. Ensuite,  _Jenny's got a body just like an hourglass_ … »

Une fois de plus il laisse courir ses doigts sur la barre avant de dessiner dans l'air tout autour d'elle une forme de sablier.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Jenny n'est pas qu'une simple barre. Les mouvements que vous ferez autour ne seront pour la plupart pas directement collés à elle. Elle sert de point d'accroche certes, mais le but est de bouger de façon fluide autour d'elle. Vous l'imaginer de cette façon est une approche facile. Bien, quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Cette fois-ci c'est Blaine qui lève tentativement la main. Il n'avait pas spécialement l'intention de le faire, mais ses doigts sont en l'air avant qu'il ne cherche à les retenir.

«  _I_ _said I'm not gonna take it from you, I'll let you give it to me_.

\- Exactement ! »

Kurt ponctue son exclamation d'un mouvement simple de rotation autour de la barre. Ses pieds sont immobiles à sa base et le mouvement de torsion est uniquement assuré par son bras tendu.

« Vous ne devez pas agresser la barre et la considérer comme un moyen d'arriver à vos fins. La barre doit devenir une sorte de prolongement de vous même et de la force que vous mettez dans vos mouvements. Elle s'en fait écho et vous donne donc autant qu'elle vous prend. Le reste est une histoire de masse, de gravité et de force centrifuge. N'oubliez pas que vous dansez avec la barre autant qu'autour d'elle. Ne pensez pas un seul instant que la seule force brute puisse vous être d'une quelconque aide ici. »

Son regard s'arrête une fraction de seconde sur les biceps de Blaine et ce dernier se sent rougir violement.

« Cette petite introduction terminée, nous allons commencer par des étirements et des mouvements simples pour apprendre à positionner votre corps. Petite mise au point cependant : Le pole dance se pratique avec le moins de vêtements possibles pour une meilleure préhension. Sont donc acceptés un short et un t-shirt près du corps. Pour les femmes, si vous pouvez pratiquer en brassière, c'est encore mieux. Par contre, vous ne pouvez en aucun cas garder votre pantalon. »

C'est ainsi que Blaine se retrouve à passer sa première leçon de pole dancing vêtu uniquement de son boxer et du marcel qu'il porte en dessous de son sweat-shirt.

* * *

Après deux mois à raison d'un cours par semaine, Blaine est bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il a un problème. Oh, ce n'est pas la force qui lui manque pour assurer les positions, non. Il a simplement la finesse d'un bœuf de trait à partir du moment où il touche la barre.

Cela le frustre tellement qu'il essaye même d'améliorer sa fluidité chez lui devant son miroir. Blaine ne comprend vraiment pas comment cela est possible. Il n'a d'habitude aucun mal à faire bouger son corps en rythme avec la musique. Il sait placer sa respiration, sa souplesse est plus qu'honorable et il a l'oreille musicale depuis tout petit. Cela ne devrait donc pas être un problème. Pourtant, le pole dance lui prouve le contraire. Même la petite Maddy qui est pourtant raide comme un balai a plus de grâce que lui.

« Tout ne se joue pas dans les muscles. » lui répète Kurt en replaçant ses membres rapidement pour donner plus d'agilité à son mouvement. « Tu dois laisser Jenny guider ton corps et ne pas le lui imposer brusquement. »

Blaine grogne et essaye à nouveau sans succès. Il se sent lourd, maladroit et pataud. Autant pour la confiance en soi… La sienne est à peu près proche de zéro et son indice de sensualité est certainement lui aussi au ras des pâquerettes.

« Je n'y arriverai jamais. », marmonne-t-il en regardant Maddy avec envie.

Elle est incapable de faire un grand écart ou même de toucher le sol avec ses mains lorsqu'elle se penche, mais ses hanches ondulent naturellement autour de la barre, lui donnant une légèreté que Blaine ne possède certainement pas.

Kurt doit sûrement remarquer sa frustration de plus en plus grande, car il donne un jour une série d'exercices faciles avant de se rapprocher de lui.

« Blaine, est-ce que je peux essayer quelque chose ? »

Il n'y a aucun jugement dans sa voix, ni la moindre pitié. Il lui pose simplement la question dans l'intention de tenter une approche sans doute nouvelle. Peut-être mieux adaptée ?

« Okay. »

Kurt place alors une des mains de Blaine sur la barre en prenant soin de bien écarter ses doigts et de lui faire tendre le coude pour éviter toute tension. Ses doigts quittent ensuite son poignet pour remonter le long de son bras et s'arrêter sur ses épaules.

« Tes épaules sont trop crispées. Laisse pendre ta tête sur l'avant pour les dégager. La seule partie en tension doit être cette te reliant à la barre. Le mouvement est créé par la masse de la partie « lourde ». Tu n'as normalement pas besoin de te servir de ça. »

Son doigt appuie fermement sur son biceps contracté et Blaine s'oblige tant bien que mal à le détendre.

« Très bien. Maintenant fais juste pivoter ton poignet, le reste de ton corps suivra. »

Blaine s'exécute, tachant de ne contracter aucun muscle et de se laisser guider par le mouvement.

« Bien ! » le félicite Kurt. « Ce n'est pas encore exactement ça, mais c'est déjà bien mieux qu'avant. »

Il se place ensuite derrière lui et Blaine se sent tressaillir. Le corps de Kurt se presse contre le sien, son bassin appuyant contre son coccyx et ses bras enveloppant les siens pour saisir ses poignets entre ses mains.

« Okay. Je vais faire le mouvement avec toi et je veux maintenant que tu te concentres sur la façon dont mon corps bouge et plus spécifiquement sur la manière dont j'utilise mes muscles.

\- .. O..Okay. »

Blaine est quasiment certain que cette proximité ne va pas l'aider à se détendre.

Il se mord la lèvre et essaye vainement de ce concentrer comme Kurt le lui a demandé, mais cela s'avère être une tâche pratiquement impossible.

« Bon. », finit par dire Kurt en se détachant de lui et en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses. « A ton tour. »

Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas détendu.

Blaine finit la leçon en trébuchant sur ses propres pieds et en manquant de se prendre « Jenny » en pleine tête.

* * *

Après trois mois, Blaine commence vraiment à perdre espoir. Il est toujours le plus mauvais du groupe et il a pris un retard considérable sur les autres. Il n'en est même plus au point de se sentir ridicule ou stupide, non. Il se sent tout simplement nul et ce n'est pas un sentiment agréable. Blaine sait reconnaître un échec et celui-ci est retentissant. Il n'en a pas encore parlé à Wes et David, mais il est certain d'en entendre parler pendant des semaines.

Blaine voit bien que Kurt fait de son mieux pour l'aider mais l'impossibilité qu'à Blaine de se contrôler lorsqu'il est là, rend tout conseil inutile. Blaine ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il est tombé bêtement, juste parce que son regard s'est perdu un peu trop longtemps sur la façon dont le short de Kurt épouse la forme de ses fesses. Pour un peu Blaine se taperait la tête contre les murs. Pas contre Jenny, parce que ça, il n'a pas besoin de le faire consciemment pour se la prendre en pleine face 50% du temps.

A la fin d'un des cours, après s'être une nouvelle fois vu dans la glace s'agiter comme un poulet décapité, Blaine va voir Kurt. Il a l'intention de lui dire qu'il ne vaut mieux pas persévérer et qu'il va tenter un autre sport. Du trampoline peut-être ? Il ne faut pas de grâce en trampoline. Et puis il en profitera pour prendre son courage à deux mains et l'inviter à prendre un café. Il peut le faire. Même s'il est en short, en sueur et qu'il a une bosse bleuâtre sur le front. Tout à fait.

« Kurt…

\- Ah, Blaine ! Tu pourrais rester à la fin du cours, j'aimerais essayer quelque chose.

\- Oh. Heu. D'accord. »

Bon. Il pourra tout aussi bien lui dire après ça.

Blaine reste donc une fois que tout le reste du groupe a trouvé son chemin vers les vestiaires. Kurt les salut toutes et ferme la porte derrière elles avant de revenir vers lui. Sur son chemin, il saisit deux fines écharpes soigneusement pliées. Blaine déglutit et essaye de garder son regard fixé sur le visage de Kurt et non pas sur ses jambes, ses bras, ses mains ou n'importe quelle autre partie de son anatomie.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » demande-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Kurt acquiesce avant de se baisser et d'introduire un CD dans le lecteur.

« J'aimerais essayer encore une autre approche. Est-ce que tu le permettrais ? »

Blaine hausse les épaules.

« Au point où j'en suis… Je pense que je suis un cas désespéré.

\- Il n'y a jamais de cas désespéré. Je te propose un truc. On essaye une dernière fois et si ça ne marche toujours pas, je demande au club de te rembourser le reste de l'abonnement. »

Blaine n'en a pas grand chose à faire de l'abonnement, mais il est curieux de voir ce que Kurt peut lui proposer. Et puis, toute excuse pour passer un peu plus de temps avec lui est bonne à prendre.

« Okay.

\- Parfait. C'est une méthode un peu particulière et je n'ai jamais encore eu l'occasion de la tester. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu as du mal à te servir de Jenny comme autre chose que d'une barre qui serait tout d'un coup devenue ton ennemie jurée. »

Blaine grommelle.

«Les Jenny ne sont pas du tout mon type. Imaginer danser autour ou avec une femme ne m'aide clairement pas plus que ça. »

Kurt sourit et lui tapote le bras.

« Je t'assure que ce n'est pas un problème que Jenny ne soit pas ton type. Ce n'est pas le mien non plus et ça ne m'empêche pas de pratiquer. »

_Oh._

Blaine n'avait pas voulu assumer jusqu'ici - surtout qu'il a souvent vu Kurt en compagnie d'une petite brune – mais voilà qui confirme son intuition. Il se congratule intérieurement ses intuitions ne sont justes qu'à peu près une fois sur deux.

« Tu te concentres trop sur la barre et sur la frustration qu'elle te procure, reprend Kurt. Je vais essayer de te faire une démonstration plus 'vivante' de la manière dont tu dois l'utiliser comme un ou une partenaire, plutôt que comme un simple objet. »

Blaine hoche la tête. Rien de bien nouveau ici par rapport à ce que Kurt lui a déjà dit, mais jusqu'ici il ne lui avait jamais proposé une nouvelle démonstration. D'ailleurs, depuis le premier jour, Blaine ne l'a vu pratiquer que très peu. Kurt montre les mouvements en les décomposant avant de faire un tour de salle pour corriger les postures des uns et des autres.

« Est-ce que tu me permets de t'attacher ? »

Kurt lui montre les écharpes et Blaine sent son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il acquiesce silencieusement, ne faisant pas confiance à ses cordes vocales pour fonctionner correctement.

« Positionne-toi contre la barre. Jambes serrées et mains croisées derrière le dos. »

Blaine s'exécute avec un frisson d'anticipation.

Kurt passe derrière lui et entreprend dans un premier temps d'attacher ses poignets. Il fait passer ses bras en arrière autour de la barre et utilise l'écharpe pour maintenir ses mains et ses avant-bras contre le métal froid. L'écharpe est douce et fine, mais serrée fermement. Blaine pourrait très certainement s'en défaire en forçant beaucoup, mais il n'en a pour l'instant absolument aucune envie. Kurt se met ensuite à genoux pour attacher ses pieds à la barre. Blaine est ainsi complètement immobilisé et cette douce sensation de soumission fait courir un petit frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_Calme-toi Blaine, ça n'a absolument rien de sexuel._

Sauf que si, justement, ça a absolument tout de sexuel et ils le savent tous les deux.

« Ca ne te fait pas mal ? »

Blaine secoue la tête en tirant légèrement sur les écharpent. Elles sont serrées fermement mais ne lui coupent pas la circulation.

« Okay. Si tu veux que j'arrête, tu n'as qu'à dire stop. »

Blaine est quasiment certain qu'il n'aura pas à dire stop.

« Pas de problème. Ca va pour l'instant. A part que je me sens un peu sirène accroché à la poupe d'un bateau. »

Kurt laisse échapper un petit rire clair et de là où il est Blaine peut voir ses yeux se plisser et une fossette se découper sur le côté droit de son visage. C'est adorable. Comment Kurt arrive à allier une sensualité brûlante et un charme lumineux presque naïf, Blaine n'en a absolument aucune idée. Cela lui échappe complètement.

Kurt appuie sur le bouton marche de la chaine et les premières mesures de Jenny résonnent immédiatement dans la pièce vide.

_You got curves like the ocean, gonna take it in slow motion_

_Got emotions that'll make it last_

Le jeune homme ne perd pas de temps. Ses hanches ondulant au rythme de la musique, il ferme les yeux et lève les bras au dessus de sa tête, tendant son corps pour l'étirer et faisant ainsi remonter son t-shirt qui lui colle à la peau. Ses pieds nus glissent silencieusement sur le parquet juste avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber sur un grand écart parfait, son visage maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres de la cuisse de Blaine qui ne peut empêcher un petit tremblement nerveux de le parcourir.

Kurt pose alors ses mains sur ses hanches afin d'utiliser Blaine comme levier pour se remettre debout. Son corps est ainsi presque collé au sien et Blaine s'entend déglutir bruyamment lorsque Kurt se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour saisir la barre juste au dessus de sa tête. Ses lèvres s'appuient juste un instant contre sa tempe et murmure les paroles de la chanson que Blaine n'entend presque plus.

_You got freckles on your shoulder, ammunition like a soldier_

_And visions, ambitions to be the best_

Du coin de l'œil, Blaine voit le biceps de Kurt se contracter avant que ce dernier ne se soulève juste à la force de ses bras. Une de ses jambes s'enroule souplement autour de lui et de la barre, son pied appuyant fermement contre sa hanche droite pour y trouver un appui. Blaine sent alors les muscles de sa cuisse se crisper contre son ventre à travers la fine épaisseur de son t-shirt.

Kurt vient à peine de commencer et le visage de Blaine est déjà recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Sans parler de l'érection qui tend fièrement son short. Kurt n'y fait pas attention et Blaine est bien trop occuper à ne pas laisser ses genoux se dérober pour en avoir honte.

_Oh and Jenny why don't we, Jenny why don't we be getting together_

_I said Jenny shouldn't we, Jenny shouldn't we be getting together_

Kurt pivote pour se retrouver face à lui. Toujours suspendu, il écarte les jambes en fente de chaque côté de sa taille avant de donner un petit coup de bassin et se retourner complètement vers le haut à la simple force de ses bras et de ses abdominaux. Il a maintenant la tête en bas, à seulement quelques millimètres de celle de Blaine qui peut sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Sa position l'empêche de véritablement voir ce que Kurt fait au dessus de lui, mais Blaine n'a pas à se poser la question bien longtemps, car le jeune homme se laisse bientôt tomber souplement à terre.

Le rythme s'accélère soudain brusquement lorsque Kurt pose sa main sur son épaule et l'utilise comme pivot pour danser tout autour de lui. Ses mouvements sont lents et mesurés et toujours en adéquation avec la musique. Blaine peut à peine sentir la pression de ses doigts, mais la caresse le fait frémir et il est obligé un instant de fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir de réaction embarrassante.

_I wanna be the sand inside that hourglass_

_Take it slow, oh, oh, gonna make it last_

Kurt se sert de son corps avec une légèreté et une souplesse qui témoignent d'années de danse et de yoga, sans pour autant en garder le côté trop technique. Il y a quelque chose de libre dans la façon dont il bouge ses hanches, fléchit ses genoux et arque son dos. Tellement peut-être que Blaine se demande quelques secondes s'il n'est pas en train de rêver.

Kurt se rapproche encore un petit peu plus et fait glisser sa main de son épaule à l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je m'arrête ?, demande-t-il doucement.

\- Non. »

Sa propre voix, rauque et cassée, sonne discordante à ses oreilles, mais jamais Blaine n'aurait pu donner d'autre réponse ou se contenter de hocher la tête.

« Okay. »

Les doigts sur sa joue se déplacent à ses oreilles lorsque Kurt vient se placer derrière lui et se perdent ensuite à la racine de ses cheveux et à la base de sa nuque. Blaine a l'impression de sentir son corps vibrer à partir des points de chaleur laissés par la pression de ses doigts.

Kurt pose alors sa tête juste entre ses deux épaules contre ses omoplates et passe ses mains autour de ses épaules pour les poser juste au niveau de son cœur qui menace de s'échapper de sa poitrine.

Blaine n'a jamais été touché de cette façon. Sa peau crépite et vibre au rythme des doigts qui le caressent et du bassin qui effleure maintenant le bas de ses reins. Le mouvement est presque imperceptible, mais Blaine a l'impression de pouvoir sentir chaque ondulation contre son dos. Il a déjà vu Kurt exécuter des mouvements similaires le tout premier jour. Sauf qu'il se trouve maintenant à la place de la barre et que c'est avec lui que Kurt danse et contre lui qu'il presse son corps.

Soudain, sans le moindre avertissement, sans même la moindre contraction des muscles de ses bras ou de ses abdominaux, Kurt se hisse à nouveau en saisissant la barre juste au dessus de sa tête. Il y a toujours de la finesse dans le moindre déplacement d'air lorsque Kurt bouge. Ses membres se tendent et se détendent avec souplesse, faisant fi de la gravité qui écrase pourtant Blaine contre le sol. En le regardant Blaine se sent gauche et lourd, mais émerveillé aussi et sa respiration se bloque une nouvelle fois dans sa gorge.

D'une simple torsion du buste, Kurt se retrouve suspendu juste en face de lui. Une seconde il est simplement soutenu par ses bras et la suivante, ses jambes enserrent fermement la taille de Blaine pour se maintenir en équilibre. Ses mains lâchent alors la barre pour venir se poser sur ses épaules et remonter à nouveau juste à la base de sa nuque. Ses jambes seules maintiennent son corps en suspension et elles se contractent rythmiquement sous l'effort. Blaine sent leur frémissement et leur chaleur contre ses hanches. Il n'arrive pas à retenir un petit mouvement du bassin et son sexe appuie juste contre la naissance de la cuisse ferme de Kurt.

Blaine laisse échapper un petit gémissement auquel répond une respiration saccadée et inégale. C'est la première fois depuis qu'il a commencé à danser que Kurt montre le moindre signe que ce qui est en train de se passer l'affecte aussi. Son cou rougit et ses joues se colorent doucement lorsqu'il répond au mouvement de Blaine pour presser son érection contre la sienne.

La tête de Blaine tape douloureusement contre la barre lorsqu'il ferme les yeux et s'arque vers l'arrière. Kurt rit doucement contre sa joue et laisse ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux pour ramener son visage vers le sien. Leurs yeux se croisent et il n'y a presque plus aucun mouvement maintenant à part celui de leur poitrine soulevées par leur respiration.

La musique continue toujours mais Blaine ne l'entend plus, uniquement concentré sur les lèvres de Kurt à seulement quelques centimètres de siennes.

_But I'm not gonna take it from you, I'll let you give it to me_

_I said I'm not gonna take it from you, I'll let you give it to me_

Kurt souffle ces mots doucement, presque trop bas pour que Blaine puisse les entendre, s'ils n'étaient pas aussi près l'un de l'autre. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour écraser ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt qui prend aussitôt le contrôle du baiser et agrippe ses cheveux fermement pour changer l'angle de son visage et l'attirer à lui. C'est brutal et absolument sans finesse. C'est parfait et finalement tout ce que Blaine attend depuis le début. Il répond au baiser avec autant de force qu'il le peut, ses mains se crispant et se décrispant sur ses liens. C'est extrêmement frustrant d'être attaché de cette façon et de ne pas pouvoir saisir Kurt entre ses bras pour le serrer contre lui et sentir sa peau sous la pulpe de ses doigts, mais il y a également quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique dans le fait de se trouver complètement à la merci de Kurt et de le laisser faire de lui tout ce qu'il veut.

Leurs nez s'entrechoquent lorsqu'ils ouvrent leurs bouches et que Kurt glisse sa langue entre ses lèvres, puis contre ses dents pour aller chercher la sienne. L'un d'entre eux gémit à nouveau, le son assourdi par leurs lèvres et le  _tap tap tap_  rapide de leurs cœurs l'un contre l'autre. Kurt s'enroule autour de lui comme une liane, ses pieds croisés derrière lui appuyant fermement à la naissance de ses fesses et ses mains tirant sur ses cheveux pour amener son visage juste là où il le souhaite dans son cou, contre le petit morceau de peau que Blaine devine sensible et qu'il s'empresse de mordre doucement, juste assez pour provoquer un nouveau mouvement de son bassin contre le sien.

Blaine sent les cuisses de Kurt commencer à trembler autour de sa taille et il se laisse retomber au sol après quelques secondes encore passée à presser des baisers sur sa mâchoire, sa tempe et la fine peau de ses paupières. Blaine à l'impression que s'il le pouvait, Kurt le dévorerait tout entier.

Après une dernière caresse du doigt sur une de ses clavicules, Kurt s'écarte et se dirige vers ses affaires.

_Non. Non. Non._

« Kurt ? »

Kurt se retourne et lui sourit doucement avant d'ouvrir son sac et d'en sortir son portefeuille pour chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur. Blaine entend un petit bruit de triomphe lorsqu'il arrive à en extraire un préservatif.

_Un préservatif ?_

Blaine ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer de calmer sa respiration et les battements erratiques de son cœur. Quelques secondes plus tard il sent des doigts glisser dans ses cheveux pour les écarter de son visage.

Kurt ne dit rien mais lui embrasse la joue avant de tomber à genou devant lui, le petit sachet avec le préservatif entre ses dents. Ses mains remontent le long de ses mollets et de ses cuisses pour arriver finalement à l'élastique de son short et de son boxer qu'il fait doucement claquer contre sa peau. Sa tête est levée vers lui et son regard cherche le sien pour s'y planter et chercher la réponse à une question muette. Il n'a qu'à hocher imperceptiblement la tête pour que Kurt fasse glisser ses vêtements le long de ses jambes. Blaine s'affaisse sur la barre et l'avant bras de Kurt fermement pressé contre son ventre est alors la seule chose qui le tient encore debout. Kurt relève les yeux et pince sa cuisse. Blaine se redresse un petit peu et hoche la tête à nouveau, permettant à Kurt de le lâcher une seconde pour ouvrir le sachet et en sortir le préservatif. Blaine sent son sexe se gorger encore plus de sang, ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible et ses poings se serrent lorsqu'il voit Kurt glisser l'anneau dans sa bouche, le faisant tenir dans le rond parfait de sa bouche avant qu'il ne se penche pour le dérouler lentement sur son érection. Blaine sent alors ses yeux se révulser lorsqu'il touche le fond de sa gorge brûlante, le préservatif maintenant bien en place. Kurt enroule une première fois sa langue, avant de se reculer légèrement pour immédiatement l'engloutir à nouveau.

Blaine n'est pas étranger aux fellations et elles ont toutes été plus qu'agréables mais aucune n'est comparable avec celle qu'il est en train de recevoir. La langue de Kurt danse et presse délicatement là où Blaine est le plus sensible, presque comme s'il devinait inconsciemment tout ce que Blaine a toujours désiré sans même le formuler. Un bruit de succion obscène et délicieux résonne dans la pièce lorsque Kurt détend sa mâchoire pour pouvoir le prendre encore plus loin dans sa bouche. Blaine ne peut retenir ses hanches de se décoller de la barre, mais Kurt accompagne simplement son mouvement, ouvrant encore plus sa gorge sans même un battement de cils.

Blaine voudrait pouvoir passer sa main dans ses cheveux et caresser son visage, presser ses doigts contre sa joue et sentir le mouvement de sa langue autour de son sexe… Mais il ne peut que serrer les poings, ses ongles formant une série de demi-lunes au centre de sa paume. Lorsqu'il baisse les yeux à nouveaux, le regard de Kurt est fixé sur le sien et Blaine peut y lire de l'amusement et une tendresse taquine qui fait battre des ailes à une volée de papillons nichés dans son ventre.

Blaine est peut être déjà un tout petit peu amoureux de ce garçon qu'il ne connaît même pas vraiment mais qui est à genou sur le sol devant lui et qui lui offre sans doute la meilleure fellation de toute l'histoire des fellations. Son train de pensées ridicules baignées par les endorphines s'arrête là lorsque Kurt relâche son sexe avec un léger pop qui le fait sourire stupidement. Un mince filet de salive les relie encore l'un à l'autre et Kurt le regarde toujours, ses lèvres rouges et gonflées ourlées elles aussi sur un sourire qui dévoile les petites perles blanches de ses dents. Blaine sent une langue de chaleur se lover à la base de sa colonne vertébrale et remonter pour s'épanouir lentement au centre de sa poitrine. Kurt embrasse le haut de sa cuisse, sa main remplaçant sa bouche et glissant sur son érection maintenant presque douloureuse. La salive rend le mouvement facile et parfait et Blaine sait qu'il ne lui en faudra pas beaucoup plus.

« Kurt… je… »

Sa langue est lourde dans sa bouche et sa gorge semble ne plus pouvoir fonctionner normalement.

« Je vais… »

Blaine essaye de le prévenir, vraiment, mais toutes les connections nécessaires dans son cerveau ne se font plus depuis longtemps.

Kurt lui pince une nouvelle fois la hanche pour le faire revenir à lui et sa main stoppe une seconde son mouvement pour enlever le préservatif et le jeter par terre, avant de revenir immédiatement se poser sur lui.

« Blaine… »

Il suffit juste de son nom, de ses yeux trop bleus et de sa bouche entre-ouverte.

Blaine a l'impression de jouir pendant plusieurs minutes. Son corps est agité de tremblements convulsifs et tous ses muscles se détendent d'un seul coup. Ses genoux cèdent enfin sous son poids et le font chuter doucement au sol sans grâce.

Lorsqu'il parvient à ouvrir les yeux et à se concentrer suffisamment pour donner à nouveau du sens à la réalité qui l'entoure, Kurt est assis en tailleur en face de lui et son visage est maculé de sperme.

Blaine écarquille les yeux et sent tout un flot d'excuses se déverser de ses lèvres.

« Oh mon Dieu, Kurt, je suis dés… »

Kurt ne le laisse pas finir. Il glisse un doigt sur sa joue et l'amène sur les lèvres de Blaine pour qu'il ouvre la bouche.

C'est sale, peut-être même un peu dégoutant, mais si Blaine le pouvait encore, il est presque certain que ce simple geste suffirait à lui donner une nouvelle érection.

Kurt sourit et embrasse doucement sa joue avant de se relever souplement pour aller chercher une serviette et s'essuyer sommairement le visage.

Blaine est encore trop assommé pour faire autre chose que le regarder de loin, même s'il a parfaitement conscience de l'image pitoyable et ridicule qu'il doit offrir, à moitié assis sur le sol, son short et son boxer enroulés autour de ses chevilles.

Kurt ramasse le préservatif pour le jeter à la poubelle et se rapproche à nouveau de lui pour l'aider à se rhabiller. Sa lèvre inférieure est pincée entre ses dents et Blaine se rend compte alors qu'il se retient certainement d'éclater de rire. S'il ne venait pas d'avoir un orgasme, Blaine se sentirait presque vexé. A la place seul un petit « Hey ! » boudeur s'échappe de sa bouche, ce qui a pour effet de faire glousser Kurt, ce que Blaine compte comme une victoire même si cela n'a aucun sens.

Il est en train d'essayer de se débarrasser de ses liens lorsque Kurt glisse un petit papier entre sa peau et l'élastique de son short. Ses doigts effleurent à peine sa hanche avant de tirer sur le bout d'une écharpe pour la dénouer. Il ne va pas jusqu'au bout mais laisse à Blaine suffisamment de leste pour se dégager lui-même.

La tache s'avère cependant plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait escompté et Blaine a seulement réussi à libérer une seule de ses mains lorsque Kurt se penche à nouveau vers lui. Il a son sac chargé sur une de ses épaules et seules ses lèvres rouges témoignent de ce qui vient de se produire. Kurt n'a pas un cheveu de travers, contrairement à Blaine qui doit certainement ressembler à un acteur de films érotiques de seconde zone.

La main droite de Kurt se pose légèrement sur son visage et Blaine ne peut que relever la tête lorsque ses lèvres se posent au coin de sa bouche.

« Bye Jenny. », murmure Kurt avant de se relever souplement et de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Lorsque Blaine arrive enfin à se défaire de tous ses liens, Kurt est parti depuis longtemps. La salle entière sent le sexe et la sueur. Son premier reflexe est donc d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer avant que quelqu'un n'entre dans la pièce et tirant sur la poignée il sent le petit morceau de papier appuyer contre sa peau.

Il prend ses affaires et sort de la salle de sport avant d'oser le déplier, un petit peu pour se persuader que ce qui vient de se passer ne va disparaître une fois exposé à la lumière crue du jour qui baigne la rue.

Il y a un numéro de téléphone et quelques mots griffonnés en dessous.

_Je prends des cours du soir à Parson. Je finis à 21h30. Café ?_

Blaine sourit et sort son téléphone de son sac.

FIN

* * *

**Note de fin**  : Vu la charge de travail que j'ai actuellement, je ne pense pas arriver à maintenir le rythme d'un satellite par semaine malheureusement.

De plus, j'ai maintenant planifié une fic post 4x04 que j'espère avoir fini la semaine prochaine. Promis en tout cas, j'essayerai de ne pas vous faire trop attendre ! :)


End file.
